Amurita: When Rain Falls
by KagamineArimonori
Summary: Is it wrong to chose death over life? Rin Kagamine, an orphan who is shunned by her classmates, believes it is true. Can Len Kagamine, a new student in her school, change her mind? What will come out of it? Suicidal!Rin x Len and B*thcy! Miku Rated T just in case and just read it I'm horrible at summaries. HIATUS


**YOLO. NEW STORY.**

**I am so sorry for not updating Love's Puppet, I'm so busy these days, and I have a major competition coming up so..I'm sorry...**

**I'll let you guys read this..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. /shot**

* * *

Chapter One: When The Rain Fell, She Met Him

~Flashback 1 ~**(A/N: Rin is 5 years old in this flashback)**

_"Hey Rin..?"_

_"Yes, Onee-chan?"_

_"I...love you, okay?"_

_"Okay! I love you too, Onee-chan!"_

_~Later~_

_*Ring Ring*_

_"Yes?"_

_"Ma'am, do you have a daughter named Kagamine Lenka...?"_

_"Y-Yes. Why...do you ask?"_

_"I'm sorry ma'am...she was hit by a car... Seemed like an attempted suicide..."_

_"W-what? I-Is she alive?"_

_"...I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am..."_

_"N-no..Lenka! LENKA!"_

_"Mommy, why are you crying? What happened to Onee-chan?"_

_"I'm sorry Rin...Onee-chan is gone..."_

_"O-O-Onee-chan's...gone?! N-No...t-that's impossible...S-She promised to stay with m-me f-forever...Onee-chan...ONEE-CHAN!"_

~Flashback 2~**(A/N: Rin is 10 years old)**

_"Rin! Rin! GO! Get out!"_

_"But what about you?! And Dad?!"_

_"Don't worry about us! Go! Leave-"_

_"MOM!"_

_"Go! Rin! And, we love you-"_

_"DAD! NO!"_

"RIN KAGAMINE! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP NOW!"

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my ears. The slightly annoyed voice of my cousin floated into the apartment.

I guess..I should introduce myself...right?

My name, as yelled by my cousin above, is Rin Kagamine, and I'm fourteen. My parents and sister died when I was younger, forcing me to move into the apartment that my cousin, Tei Sukone (who's a nice person but somewhat Yandere), runs. I pay the bills (she insisted I don't have to, but I pay anyway) and she does the rest.

"RIN, DO NOT MAKE ME GET THE WATER GUN."

...

"Hm, where is it?"

...

"I FOUND IT! GET READY TO BE SOAKING WET~!"

I shot out of bed quickly. Never mess with Tei and her water gun. She keeps it in my apartment, for the purpose of scaring the sh*t out of me every morning. If I didn't have Tei and her lovely water gun, I would probably be late to school.

Speaking of school...

"AH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

"And you just realize this NOW?! GO GET READY!"

I grabbed my glass, put them on, ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, tied my ribbon on my head and threw on my uniform. It was a typical sailor uniform, black with a red lined, white cape. The skirt was white as well, and the shoes were black **(A/N: The winter uniform from CardCaptor Sakura)**. I raced out of the bathroom into the kitchen, where Tei was sitting at the table.

"Good morning Tei..."

"Morning Rinny! You're LATE, just grab an orange and run to school." She tossed an orange (NO! Mr. Orange ;n;) and I caught it with ease. I grabbed my bento and shoved it in my bag, along with _Another_.

"Alright, bye Tei!" I turned around, grabbed my violin and bag(Did I forget to mention I played the violin?), and was about to head out the door when Tei said,

"Don't try anything crazy, okay?"

I turned to look at her. Her face was serious. I sighed quietly and muttered an "okay".

"Good~! NOW GO."

I nodded, turned around, and ran out the door.

~TIME SKIP (10 minutes later)~

"MADE IT!"

I slammed open the door of my classroom and raced inside. My classmates were talking to each other, laughing and speaking about stuff like makeup.

Ew.

I made my way to my seat and sat down. I reached into my bag and took out _Another_, and was about to settle down and read, when _she_ came.

Hatsune Miku. The most popular and "beautiful" girl in the school.

And one of the most slutty and b*tchy people I've ever met.

Her face is caked with so much makeup, she looks like a clown. She hikes up her skirt, so that she shows off her...underwear...

...Ew...

I sighed, and began to read _Another_ whilst thinking about Hatsune.

She may act all nice to you, but when you're alone with her, she shows her b*tchy side.

Because of her, I have no friends.

Everyone wants to become friends with the popular girl.

But no one wants to be friends with the girl that the popular girl hates.

She usually insults me in front of the class to humiliate me. Along with her friends, Akita Neru and Sakine Meiko.

And guess what. They're all in my class.

"Hey, little b*tch."

Ah, right on time.

I looked up with a bored expression on my face to see Hatsune, Akita and Sakine standing in front of me.

"What the hell do you want, Hatsune?"

Hatsune glared at me. "Don't 'What the hell' me!" she hissed. "I'm so much more popular than you, so don't go b*tching at me."

Akita and Sakine sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you the one b*tching at me right now, Hatsune? Shut your goddamn mouth."

Oh yea, just dissed you.

Hatsune looked really angry. She opened her mouth to say something but at that moment, Kiyoteru-sensei came in and told everyone to take their seats. I sighed, and put away the manga book (Damn, just when it was getting really good).

"Ohayou gozaimasu, kurasu. Kyou wa..." (Good Morning, class. Today...)

I started to zone out as usual. I looked out the window, and couldn't help but notice the petals from the sakure tree, fluttering, fluttering down onto the ground.

_Hirai, hirai, hirai..._(1)

"Kagamine!"

I jerked out of my daydream to look at the angry face of Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Now that Kagamine is with us.." he said, glowering at me, "As I was saying, we have a new transfer student."

The class began to buzz with excitement. _A new transfer student?_

"You can come in now."

Suddenly, the door opened and a boy stepped in.

All the girls squealed and the boys stared.

He looked like my freaking twin.

* * *

**(1) A line from the song Hirai Hirai, watch the Rin and Len version**

**Yea, cr*ppy chapter. I'm sorry, I have no inspiration at the moment.**

**Please review ...**

**(Oh, I'm sorry for being a b*tch, it's just that I had to deal with a stupid person and now I'm mad)**

**Sorry for ranting.**


End file.
